csofandomcom-20200223-history
THANATOS-11
:For the original version, see KSG-12. THANATOS-11 is a THANATOS shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A pump-action shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the KSG-12 and fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches blades to the target, charging it up to create an explosion. The explosion splash also damage the nearby enemy. *This weapon is only available from Craft in Blueprint Set 3. Advantages *High clip size *High damage in normal mode *High stun power, especially when blades explode *Blades are generated automatically *Available for both teams Disadvantages *Expensive price *Low rate of fire *Inaccurate at long range *Only one blade can be launched at a time *Blades need time to regenerate (12 seconds) *Obtainable via Crafting only *Blades deal low damage to zombies Tips ; Overall *It takes 2.5 seconds to change the mode from normal to Thanatos form while 1.7 seconds in contrast. *It takes 0.5 seconds for each ammo reload. In total, it consumes 7.5 seconds (exclude 0.5 seconds before reload and 1.0 second after reload). *It holds a maximum of 3 blades, but only one can be launched at a time. However, this is done without the need to hold down on the . *Each blade is generated every 12 seconds. *Attack delay for each shot: 1.0 second. *Victim's movement speed will be heavily decreased for a short period of time, after experiencing the explosion. *While a blade is already marked on target before explosion, shooting another blade on same target will cause no effect. *If a marked target dies before explosion, the blade will instantly explode. ; Zombie Infection *15 rounds of THANATOS-11 can deal around 2000 ~ 6000 damage to zombies while a single blade can deal around 190 ~ 400 damage. *Stay far away from zombies when shooting blades. ; Zombie Scenario *Blades cannot directly damage obstacles. ; New Zombie Shelter *Blades do not damage poison turrets. *Both fire modes deal very high damage to Bosses as the Triple Barrel. THANATOS-11 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the THANATOS-11 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the period of the weapon. Release date This shotgun was released alongside Memories on: *South Korea: 10 February 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 12 February 2015. *China: 12 February 2015. *Japan: 25 February 2015. Comparisons KSG-12= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System *Higher damage in normal mode (+2) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lower recoil (-14%) ; Neutral *Same ammo type and clip size in normal mode *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same reload time (0.5 seconds per buckshot) ; Negative *More expensive (+$3200) *Cannot undergo Weapon Enhancement |-| JANUS-11= ; Positive *Higher damage in normal mode (+2) *Has Thanatos Blade System *Lighter (-3%) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same ammo type and clip size in normal mode *Same reload time (0.5 seconds per buckshot) ; Negative *Does not have Janus Transformation System *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-5%) *More expensive (+$400) Gallery File:V_thanatos11.png|View model File:V_thanatos11_b.png|Ditto, Thanatos mode File:Thanatos11.gif|Store preview File:Thanatos11_worldmodel.png|World model File:Lny2015_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Thanatos11_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Thanatos11_poster_china.png|China poster File:Thanatos11_hud.png|HUD icon File:의 불꽃.JPG|The blade File:죽음 보기.PNG|Explosion Shoot sound Trivia *If the user is caught within the explosion radius, he or she will suffer a movement penalty for a few seconds. *The mark on explosion does not affect Deimos and Ganymede and Boss in Zombie Scenario. *This is the first weapon of the series to feature an automated generation of blades over time, and the first weapon with a special mode to charge automatically. *There's a "Grim Reaper XI" printed on the weapon slide and a "死" printed bellow it. In addition, the word "R.I.P" can be seen above the Thanatos figure. *Strangely, its Thanatos Blade System deals similar damage to bosses as firing in normal mode. Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:12G user Category:Cash weapon Category:Pump Shotguns